Legends of Chaos
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: Final chapter up! He is a legend, a demon, an incarnation of evil. Chaos... no one really knows what he, or his motives really are. But when strange black towers start appearing accross the globe, the three American Dragons realize that he is back...
1. Prologue

Legends of Chaos

My series is coming to a close soon. After Legends of Chaos, my final story, End Game, will be up. End Game will end my Jake Long series… unless I get new ideas. Who knows though? I might think of more. Only time will tell, I guess. Well, without further rambling about nothing from me, here's Legends of Chaos.

Prologue

Chaos, in a new body, sat looking at the large crystal ball before him. "Hello again my little puppets…" He said in a deep, dark voice. His new body was about seven and a half feet high. His face was in a black mask, with tears under and above the eyes, revealing two scars that were about three inches long. His demonic purple eyes seemed to glow in the complete darkness, and brought out his bluish-silver hair. He wore a black cloak with black armor under it, real thick with three-inch thick shatterproof glass around his chest eye. "I hope you enjoy your peace. Because soon, Chaos is coming back to claim his world."

… … … … …

Dan and Hannah lay down on the grassy hill that their new home was built on, staring at the stars in the sky. He couldn't remember the last time they did this, the last time they could actually be together, to actually talk while watching the stars in the sky. Dan looked a bit different than before. He now usually had his hair covering his right eye and wore a black t-shirt with a red, Chinese dragon on it, along with worn out blue jeans. "I wonder how long It's going to last." Dan said.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked. She hadn't changed much since when she and Dan had met nearly two millenniums ago. Only real difference was that her hair was a bit longer. "How long what's going to last?"

"The peace. Chaos is still out there somewhere… waiting for his time to strike." Dan said, closing his eyes.

"It's been three years, Dan. Don't you think he'd have attacked by now?" Hannah asked, looking at Dan.

"Perhaps… perhaps not. I don't know why… but somehow I know he's going to strike very soon… I can feel it…"

"Dan, Hannah, come on, it's getting late!" Jake called. He looked a bit different then before. Instead of a red, hooded sweatshirt he wore a crimson vest with a stained white t-shirt beneath it, with light blue jeans.

"Okay!" Hannah called back. She slowly got up, followed by Dan. They then headed into their new home.

… … … … …

Area 51, Arizona 

"Okay, time for a break." The General called. Suddenly, the entire area exploded as a large black, octagon tower rose through the ground. "GAH!" He screamed as he and the soldiers were crushed.

_Eiffel Tower, Paris_

"The view from up here… its just beautiful!" A woman said, staring at all the flashing lights from atop the Eiffel Tower. Suddenly, the tower shook violently as a black tower rose through the ground, taking its place.

_Statue of Liberty III, New York_

"So peaceful up here…" A man said, closing his eyes, listening to the sounds of the ocean. Suddenly the statue began to crumble as another large, black tower rose through the ground, killing the man. "UNGH!" All across the world, large black octagon towers started appearing, all with a large golden eye on each of the sides.

From atop a building a teenager watched as the tower rose, wearing black sunglasses along with a black overcoat and gloves. His pale brown hair moved slightly in the wind. "It's happening…" He said emotionlessly. "Lets see how the American Dragons handle this dilemma."

END CHAPTER

Sorry, I don't really feel like typing a preview right now. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter I: Nobody

Chapter I: Nobody 

A fifteen year-old boy walked down the streets of New York City, wearing black sunglasses. "Look at them…" He said as he pushed a lock of his black hair out of his face. "They just walk around, not even caring about what's happened to their precious statue." He chuckled at the thought. "Just wait until they all discover what that tower can really do." He continued to walk down the street, smiling. Suddenly, the ground shook violently and chunks of pavement flew everywhere as a large creature drilled through the ground. Everyone ran screaming as the creature used its fingertips to rill through buildings. The young teen, however, was seemed emotionless as the creature roared. "At last it has come…" As large chunk of a building fell towards him, the teen jumped over fifty feet in an opposite direction from the falling chunk. He chuckled before, seeming to become one with the shadows. He climbed up a wall onto the top of a building and watched as Jake flew in to take on the monster. "So the legendary dragon comes to take on the Chaos Driller… interesting. Lets see how Jake Long takes on this challenge."

"What in the world is that thing?" Jake asked. The large creature was like a mole, but with a drill on the nose and hands.

"Heh, heh, heh… not even he will be able to stop the Driller. Its fur is like an armor, it's impenetrable." The teen watched as Jake blasted the creature with fireballs, which had no effect. "Fool, that won't work." He said with a smirk. Jake started throwing objects at the Chaos Driller, but everything broke on impact. "It's over, the dragon has lost." As the teen turned to walk away, he was surprised when the Driller seemed hurt by his own element: earth. "What? This doesn't make any sense… well, Chaos, it seems I have underestimated your intelligence." He said, a slightly frustrated look on his face. "No matter." Through his dark sunglasses an orange glow was seen as a chunk of pavement was lifted and hurled at the Chaos Driller. Jake looked around and saw the teen on the building.

"Huh?" In a second, the teen was gone. Jake, no longer paying attention to the creature, was knocked into a building by the Driller.

"YYYYAAAAHHH!" It screamed. A reporter, filming the whole fight, was caught off guard as a figure jumped out of his shadow and onto the Driller.

"Let's see how you like this." It was the strange teen. He planted a bomb of some sort onto the creature's back. It screamed as the bomb detonated, freezing it in a stone prison. The teen then attacked Jake with a blade made of shadows, catching him off guard.

"Whose side are you on, kid?"

"Side? Things aren't so black and white, Jake Long. I am on nobody's side. In fact, that's all I am. A nobody, an empty shell, just looking for his place in a world of chaos and pain." The teen jumped into a reporter's shadow and walked off with the man.

"What is that kid…?"

… … … … …

"He leaped into a shadow?" Hannah asked. "Are you sure all those collisions into buildings didn't scatter some brain cells?"

"I know what I saw. I don't know who… or what… he was. He just came and went."

"Strange…" Dan said. "But we have faced many strange things in our life times. Cyborgs, Psychotic men, inter-dimensional shape shifting demons…"

"I see your point." Hannah said.

… … … … …

The strange teen leaped from shadow to shadow, looking for a place to hideaway. He continued to jump shadow from shadow before finally jumping into an abandoned warehouse. "How long must I run?" He asked before headed to a small room. "This'll have to do for now." He said.

… … … … …

The next day, Jake walked through the damaged part of the city, looking for clues on what that monster was and why it was there. "I wonder what that thing was." He asked himself as he passed the police lines.

"The Chaos Driller." Jake turned to see our mysterious black-haired teen standing behind him. "Yet another creature born of the Chaos Blaze."

"Chaos Blaze? Who are you? How do…"

"I know all this? I was born of that evil world."

"Who are you?"

"Nobody. As I said before, I am just an empty shell. I have no soul, no will, no real feelings either. I am just an empty shell trying to figure out who I am and what my true purpose is. The only one who truly holds the key to this question is Chaos himself, creator of both the Chaos Blaze and the Chaos Driller."

"He still lives…"

"Of course. Who do you think created the Driller? Where do you think these towers are coming from? He isn't so easily destroyed, Long. I hope you're ready, because these towers and creatures are just the beginning. Soon the darkness shall spread, the heroes' hearts filled with dread. Evil spreads forevermore, and the heroes shall live nevermore."

"What? What do you mean?" The teen just grinned and jumped into a nearby shadow, disappearing as it faded into the sunlight.

END CHAPTER 

Next time, the three heroes learn more about the Chaos Blaze as they meet up with that strange teen once more. And what they discover, is not very pleasant…


	3. Chapter II: Shady Games

Chapter II: Shady Games 

"And so it begins. Everything is starting to fall into place, Loki." Chaos said, overlooking his world. It was a huge, red world (Imagine the ghost zone from Danny Phantom, just red) with millions of rock fragments, creating platforms, which held towers and palaces. All around the strange world, lost souls floated endlessly, screaming, crying, or trying to kill another. The world always had a sense of gloom, and all the souls that lived there were bleak or angry. Loki looked much different since his final battle with the three heroes. He now wore a torn black cape along with a black body suit with purple armor over it. A single golden eye on his forehead represented his loyalty to his master; it was the mark of chaos. He never had emotion in his eyes anymore, and they turned silver. His hair was the darkest black and his skin was white.

"Yes, master." He said bleakly. Chaos grinned beneath his mask. The more screams he heard, the more torture he saw, he grew stronger.

"Soon I shall be at full strength and I will finally rid myself of those dragons. Then my destiny shall finally be fulfilled. Bah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

… … … … …

In a large dark room, three cloaked figures discussed what was happening. "So this is what the revelation of the magical world has led to… never before would I have known unless I just saw it myself. Over the past fifteen hundred years, several mini-wars broke out because of the greedy ambitions of men and the peace requiring of many magical creatures." The first said. He sounded very old and wise.

"Father Time… what has happened to the world? The humans want to ignore what their greed has caused! Why shouldn't we just destroy them?" Another asked. She sounded young, but strong.

"That would make us no better than brother Chaos." Fate said. "Do we want to live forever in his world of gloom?"

"You are late." Father Time said. "You are also correct. The rules of our council are clear: Any of us who destroy the innocent and kill off the sources of life that we must protect shall be banished from the council and sent to our dooms in the Chaos Blaze."

"Are you saying we should just sit back and watch? I rather stop this universe from falling apart again!"

"Back down daughter!" Father Time commanded. "It is not your place to judge." He said firmly. Unknown to them, the one they banished and despised was monitoring them: Chaos.

"So they argue amongst themselves… ha, ha, ha… I could use this to my advantage."

… … … … …

Jake, Dan, and Hannah finished destroying three Chaos drillers. All across the world, more towers appeared, and with each one three more monsters to take care of. "Dang! How many of these are we going to fight today?" Dan asked.

"I don't know. All I do know is that we have to destroy them before they destroy us." Jake said. There was clapping and the three turned to see the strange teen walking towards them.

"Ha, ha, ha… Bravo! Bravo! You three are very skilled. Maybe you do have what it takes to kill Chaos." He said.

"We have before." Jake said.

"No, you merely let him escape. Fools, this isn't a game. He is the incarnation of evil. I mean, just standing by and letting him escape is suicide."

"He's right, you know." Hannah said. "We do just sit back and let him escape…"

"Ha, ha, ha… It just shows how stupid you 'heroes' really are. You're so overrated."

"What did you say?" Hannah asked.

"You never think in battle, you just take everything head on. Do you know how many universes could be destroyed if you three are defeated? There are millions of universes out there… they all have Chaos within them. You three are mirrored in all of them. Whether it is one man, or hundreds, all are reflections of you. In other words, since the Chaos' power is purest here, if you fail, the heroes in other dimensions fail also." The teen said.

"How do you know all this?" Hannah asked.

"That is a question I don't know the answer to. I was born with this knowledge. Chaos holds the key to all my questions: Who I am, what I am, why I have this knowledge… He knows it all. I must find him, and I must learn." He said.

"Tell us…" Jake began. "Who, or what is Chaos?"

"As I said before, he is the incarnation of evil. But he never used to be that. He was once a being of true knowledge and wisdom, using both chaos and order to create balance. That is what he was, really: Balance… a single being, giving true peace to the universe. But one day, he split in two. Creating two new beings: Chaos, and Order. For thousands of years they have fought. His power is equal to his good doppelganger, which makes their fights with each other impossible to win."

"So what is Chaos exactly?" Jake asked

"Ha, ha, ha… that's something you must figure out on your own."

"Before you go, where is Chaos?" Dan asked as the teen turned to leave.

"The Chaos Blaze of course." He said.

"Chaos Blaze?" Jake said puzzled.

"His world. There are several universes… dimensions many call them. They are in the shape of a ball, millions of dimensions, growing and expanding each passing second. The Chaos Blaze is in the center of all of them all. It is a dark, gloomy world, the world in which the great being spilt into Chaos and Order. Whenever you destroy Chaos, or let him escape, he returns there, to regain strength. He is truly immortal. The only real way to destroy him would be to put him back together again, turn him into Balance once more." As the teen finished, a large explosion rattled the nearby buildings. "And that's my cue to leave." The teen jumped into the shadows of a building and climbed to the top. He then jumped down onto a trashcan in a nearby alley, before a dark force stopped him. "Huh?"

"Kaje (strange name eh? It's pronounced like the word cage)…" The teen was surrounded by darkness as he heard the whisper. "Kaje…" It said again.

"What? Who is Kaje? Who are you?" The teen asked.

"You are, Kaje… my son…come to me!" Kaje immediately recognized the voice: it was Chaos.

"Son? Explain yourself, Chaos! Who am I?" He demanded an answer.

"What shady games we play my son… you're mere existence threatens all around you. You are my ticket to earth. My perfect experiment…"

"Experiment?" Kaje asked.

"Ha, ha, ha… you forget what you are… who you are… ha, ha, ha! You entertain me, son. You should know your duty. Now fulfill our destinies, prepare my world!" The darkness left and Kaje found himself floating before hitting the ground with a large thump.

"Kaje…" The teen said. "Is that me?"

END CHAPTER

Who is Kaje? What does Chaos mean by 'Son' and 'Experiment'? I'm not telling you yet. Next chapter, we continue the heroes' story from the explosion: A cloaked figure plus three dragons equals… what do you know? More mysteries and mayhem!


	4. Chapter III: Apprentice Part I: Kaelyn

Chapter III: Apprentice

Part I: Kaelyn

A hooded Loki fought the three Dragons, obviously losing. He clenched his fists and created a tower fire in front of him, which launched itself into Jake. "Chaos has developed an interest in you, Jacob…" Loki said as he skillfully dodged punches and fireballs. "Shut-up." Jake said as he blasted Loki with another fireball. Loki quickly jumped, dodging the meteor. "Heh, that all you got?" Loki's right arm turned into a three-foot long blade and he slashed back at the three dragons. "Take this! And this!" Jake parried the stabs and slashes and warped behind Loki. Loki quickly jumped out of the way, sensing him. "Very good… but not good enough!" Loki stabbed Jake, who at first stood wide-eyed before grabbing the blade and pushing Loki out of the way. "Huh?" Loki asked. Dan and Hannah tried to swoop in and take on Loki, but a barrier through them into a building, knocking them cold. "Hrah!" Loki Punched Jake, who ducked. "You are very skilled, Jacob… no wonder master has a strong interest in you." Loki morphed into an ancient Chinese Dragon. It was green and yellow with red eyes with a snake like body and several horns sticking out of its head. Jake flew thirty feet into the air, now floating in front of its head. "Come now, Jacob… we must make this a fair battle." The Loki Dragon roared and it began to rain heavily. Jake flew circles around Loki, blasting him with a few fireballs. "Mere smoke? Ha!" Loki smirked. "The rain is too heavy for fire breath, Jacob. However…" Loki grabbed Jake with his tail. "…I have plenty more tricks up my sleeve." Loki and Jake disappeared in a pillar of purple light.

… … … … …

Jake found himself in a strange world. He was dragged across a rough surface to a large black citadel, no doubt Chaos' home. Dark and gloomy souls floated beneath him and above him, all moving in line, repeating every move several times in a row. Banished to this horrid place for an eternity. Some people he recognized: Sirus, Rose, and even the Huntsmaster all banished here. "What sort of sick place is this…?" Jake asked the cloaked figure dragging him across the ground. There was no answer. Jake tried to figure out where he was. He soon found himself thrown to the ground in front of Chaos.

"Jacob." Chaos said.

"Melchior." Jake replied.

"Please, that was my human name." Chaos replied.

"It's still your name, Melchior."

"I am fading, Jacob." Chaos spoke.

"Fading?" Jake asked, looking up at the dark figure.

"I can only live as two people for so long. Even in my world, my home… not even here can I survive much longer. You have the skill… become my apprentice. Continue what I cannot." Chaos commanded.

"Never!" Jake exclaimed.

"Just what I expected you to say. Oh how the mighty must fall." Chaos lifted Jake up by the neck and sunk his claws into his neck. A rush of dark magic and pure evil was immediately injected into Jake's body, as he slowly started to change. His skin turned pale white and his eyes turned gray. "Now my sla… apprentice, let us go plan our next move."

"Y, yes master…" Jake said reluctantly as he followed Chaos.

… … … … …

Kaje woke up in an old warehouse… home for the moment. "ARAGH!" Kaje screamed as he grabbed his head. Images flooded his mind. He was in a capsule of some sort, sleeping and floating... Chaos grinning… him awaking to a dark room… the words 'son' and 'perfect copy' repeated in his head until the images stopped coming. He panted heavily as he tried to figure out what was going on. "Is this what normal humans call a nightmare? What would I know…?" Kaje stood up. "Never once have I felt any REAL pain… never once have I had a REAL dream… never once have I had any REAL emotions… what am I? How long must I suffer?" He asked himself. He stood up and walked out the old door, with the shadows following him outside. "Back!" Kaje turned his head and the shadows seemed to cower in fear and return to their normal positions.

… … … … …

A strange monster bearing the mark of chaos rampaged through the city. It looked like the cross between a wolf, a man, and a large bird. It growled in anger as it destroyed several buildings. From the shadows, a purple dragon grinned and flew into the air. It swooped down and grabbed the monster with the claws on its feet. It pulled the creature one thousand feet into the air with its strong wings and legs and dropped it all one thousand feet to the ground. "RRAAH!" It screamed as it collided with the concrete sidewalk. But it didn't stop there, it kept going, and going, and going, it even went through the floor of the sewers before finally stopping over two hundred feet below the sewer floor, dead.

"I didn't mean to throw it that hard. I don't know my own strength…" The dragon said. She morphed into her human form: A young teenage girl, no older then fourteen with brown hair and green eyes. She ran down the streets and turned into an alleyway, where she met up with Kaje. "Okay, that's one of Chaos' goons down." She said.

"Very good… no doubt they've been looking for us. We need answers, they need us…" Kaje said.

"Why do you think they want us, Kaje?" She asked puzzled.

"Because, Kaelyn, we're different. We were born different… if we were even born at all." Kaje said emotionlessly.

"You had another vision, didn't you?" She asked concerned.

"Yes. It was strange… it only lasted a few seconds, but… I saw Chaos, making something, I was in some sort of capsule, barely awake or aware of what was going on. I heard the words 'son' and 'perfect copy' throughout the vision. I don't think I'm fully human… I think I'm a clone." Kaelyn stood in awe.

"A clone? Of who?" She asked.

"I don't know. Who I am the clone of and what my purpose is I don't know." Kaje said, looking at the ground.

"I know how you feel… not having the answers to your existence." Kaelyn said.

"Of course… how do you think we get along so well?" Kaje asked. He took a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and put them over his golden eyes. "I best get moving. Chaos and his goons can't find us if we keep moving." Kaje grabbed Kaelyn's arm and they turned into shadows, and faded into the ground, disappearing into the sewers.

"Kaje… Why must we run? Why not just confront Chaos?" Kaelyn asked, worried. Kaje turned to her.

"Perhaps it is fear. Perhaps I was created with fear for the fact that I might stray from Chaos. If that is the truth, then that is why we must run. Because I'm afraid." Kaje said.

"But I'm not, Kaje. I can understand why you run from fear itself, but you can't run forever. You and I both know soon we'd have to give in. Maybe you're afraid, but I'm not. Have you seen the American Dragons? They don't fear him, and neither should you. I've seen your full power… you're stronger then all of them together. Is there really anything to be afraid of?" Kaje was silent.

"I don't know." Kaje said. "I just really don't know anymore." Kaje took off his shades and looked at his only friend. "Maybe you're right… maybe there is nothing to fear at all. If they can take Chaos down so easily… why couldn't I?" Kaje said, with confidence in his voice.

"That's the Kaje I know. Now lets go, maybe the American Dragons can help us." Kaelyn said with a smile. Kaje couldn't help but smile as well. He put his sunglasses back on and jumped back up into the alleyway.

End Chapter

And thus begins my four part mini-series. Kaje and Kaelyn will be playing two big roles in this mini-series, as will Order in the next chapter. Oh, OC Kaelyn belongs to one of my friends, who is obviously named Kaelyn. Well, till next update.


	5. Chapter IV: Apprentice Part II: When Ti

Chapter IV: Apprentice

Part II: When Titans Clash

Chaos sat at a large table, finishing off a 'Human Buffet' as he called it. He ate the last of the meat off of a leg bone and through it in a large pile of human bones. "Finished, master?" Loki asked, sitting at the other end of the large table.

"Yes, burn the rest." Chaos said. Loki did as he was told and burned the bones to ash using a fire spell. Jake just sat quietly next to Chaos. "Jacob… lets go. We have much work to do." Chaos said.

"Yes sir." Jake responded. He got up and walked through the doorway, unknowingly lighting two torches near him.

… … … … …

Dan and Hannah walked towards their home. "What just happened?" Dan asked rubbing his head.

"I don't know…" Hannah said, also rubbing her sore head.

"From what Kaje told me, you just lost your best friend…" Kaelyn walked out of the shadows, followed by Kaje.

"Him!" Dan said. "Where is Jake? I know you had something to do with this!" Dan asked angrily.

"Me?" Kaje asked. "I just know. Father and Loki are the ones you're searching for." Kaje said, walking out from behind Kaelyn.

"Loki… I remember! He knocked us out, remember?" Hannah asked.

"Oh yeah…" Dan said. "Wait a minute… Father? You can't be talking about Chaos… can you?"

"Yes. He created me." Kaje said, a bit sadly. "I don't remember much, but I remember I'm a clone, he created me for something. What, I don't know. I don't even know who I'm a clone of." Kaje took of his black shades and put them in his pocket. "Trust me, I'm just as confused as you are." Kaje said, smiling a bit. "But the real reason I came here is because you can help me, and I can help you. I know everything about any monster Chaos can dish out… I even know how to get to him. That's how I help you. You help me by getting me into his world. It won't let me through for some reason… but Kaelyn here thinks it has something to do with you."

"Us?" Dan and Hannah asked simultaneously. Kaje nodded.

"Chaos' world lives, it is a living, breathing creature. It doesn't want me in alone… it communicated with me somehow. It wanted three dragons." Kaje said.

"You're one dragon short." Dan said.

"Says who?" Kaelyn was engulfed in flames and transformed into a purple dragon. "I'm also a dragon." She said.

… … … … …

"Master, they are coming." Jake said, bowing before Chaos.

"I know." Chaos said with his eyes closed. "Let them come. Its not like they'll survive." Chaos said, now grinning. "The end is near. Prepare, Jacob…" Chaos said.

"Yes sir." Jake disappeared in a burst of flames.

"They will pay this time." Chaos morphed into a large dragon-like creature. It had a tongue like a snake's with the teeth of a saber tooth tiger. His body was completely covered in thick black armor and a Yeti skull served as a helmet. The scales of a dragon along with the hide of a Jersey Devil served as a cape. His claws were also replaced with steel ones, which glowed with lighting and he also grew a large tail. The shape-shifting demon stood up and waited outside his citadel, patiently awaiting his guests. As if on cue, the four were thrown out of a portal and in front of Chaos, Jake, and Loki.

"Jake?" Hannah asked. Jake responded by grabbing Hannah and throwing her into a nearby rock.

"HHAA!" Jake's foot caught fire as he slammed it down of Dan's head and punched Kaje and Kaelyn out of the way. Kaje quickly got up and shoved past Dan, headed for Chaos, hate in his face.

"HHHHAAA!" Kaje trapped Chaos in a ball of shadows and had it slowly collapse in on him. Chaos only laughed as he warped out of it and behind Kaje.

"Peek-a-boo." Chaos kicked Kaje into the citadel as Jake and Loki took on the three dragons. "Kaje… you traitor. You belong to me." Kaje drew back in fear. "That's right… you fear me." Kaje closed his eyes tightly then opened them. He began to glow gold as he used telekinesis on several objects, hurling them into his 'father'. "You've learned the true extent of your power… haven't you?" Chaos said as the objects exploded into a million pieces on impact. He walked up to his 'son', and put his hand on hi shoulder. "Come, child." Chaos' claws sunk into his body, but the evil power just rushed back into Chaos, sending him flying.

"Get away from me!" Kaje screamed. Kaje dashed into Chaos, who was just getting up, hurling him through the wall and into Jake and Loki. Kaje repeatedly punched and kicked Chaos as he was down.

"Come child… Come child…. Come child…" The words repeated until the malfunctioning robot exploded into flames and metal shards.

"He lives on. This citadel is one of his many…" Before Kaje could finish his sentence, the mountain holding the citadel began to collapse. Jake and Loki disappeared as Kaje surrounded Dan, Hannah and Kaelyn as they faded into their world.

… … … … …

Kaje and the others appeared back on earth as Kaje fell to the ground. "Kaje?" Dan asked.

"He's okay," Kaelyn began. "He can't use his full power, his body can't handle it. He let loose a little bit to much power on that last battle. He just needs some rest."

"How can he possess so much power?" Dan asked.

"Chaos DNA. Chaos mixed his own DNA with Kaje's, thus giving him all the power of the one who he's been cloned off of and Chaos." Kaelyn explained. "What scares me is what if that Chaos DNA somehow takes control of him? There'd be no way we could live…"

End Chapter 


	6. Chapter V: Apprentice Part III: The Deci

Well, this story will end next chapter. But that's okay, because I have a LOT in store for you all in End Game. I mean, it is the big finale after all. And, believe it or not, the name kaje is one letter away from the Japanese word kage, which means "shadow". That's strange because when I named Kaje, I would have him take the powers of his father -the powers of shadows- not knowing that his name was one letter away from the word shadow. Now that's one strange coincidence.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. None of the references, official characters of AD:JL, nothing. I have nothing.

Chapter V: Apprentice Part III: The Decisive Battle

In the center of the galaxy, floating sat four cloaked figures. "How could we let it go this far Father? Look at what must happen! I should just make this quick and easy!" The female spoke. Father Time's voice boomed as he spoke.

"No!" He yelled. "It is not for us to judge." Father Time said.

"Balance is no more, Father." Order said. "I should know. My wicked doppelganger prevents us from joining back together. He understands that apart we will fade out of existence, but that is what he wants. It is up to you."

"I have foreseen the heroes deaths… true. They will be destroyed by Chaos… true. Civilization as we know it will fall… also true. Whether these things must happen or not is for you us to decide."

"Father is correct. It is not for us to decide. Things will fall into place as they were meant to and fate will take its course." Fate said.

"But father… why?" Order asked. "Why can we not stop this?"

"Because, it is not for us to decide. It is for Kaje to decide."

"What? Nonsense, Father! What can a forgetful clone do?" The woman screeched.

"Because, he is no ordinary clone… he is the clone of the mighty Jake Long! For all to survive, he must face the facts and make the ultimate sacrifice…" Father Time said.

… … … … …

Kaje and the others wandered through the gloomy world of Chaos, looking for his hide out. "Chaos is fading, which is why he must hide." Kaelyn said. "If he is hurt, it may cause total meltdown within his body." Kaelyn stopped. "But don't be fooled, he is still strong. His own destruction strengthens him."

"We're here." Kaje said. The three looked puzzled. "Shadows!" The shadows of Dan, Hannah, Kaelyn and Kaje surrounded a large invisible dome, which continued into a full circle beneath the stone platform. The four walked into the circular structure and were greeted by thousands of Chaos clones, all surrounding a large red orb. There were four strips of steel that shot out from the edges of the building, all leading to the large red orb, which was protected by a barrier of some sort. The Chaos clones raised there arms simultaneously, and began firing beams of dark magic. "Look out!" Kaje jumped into the air while the three dragons flew into the air. The clones started aiming for the air, and were distracted by the dragons while Kaje ran towards the orb. "Chaos is in there," he thought. "AAHHH!" Kaje screamed as he flew backwards. "An invisible force field… smart." He said. "Kage Bure-ka!" Kaje screamed. Shadows surrounded the barrier and obliterated it.

"We can't dodge these guys forever!" Dan yelled.

"There's to many!" Hannah screamed. Kaje turned and destroyed the remaining clones with his kaje bure-ka.

"Let's go." Kaje said. As they entered the orb, they found a glass egg, holding the large eye that was Chaos. It slept as Jake and Loki floated down from the air. "Chaos!" Kaje screamed. Chaos' eye snapped open and he shattered the glass barrier and stared at Kaje.

"Kaje… my son… you have come for answers, no?" Chaos asked. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… you betrayed me. You were created to take Jake Long's place, you are his clone. When you betrayed me, I wiped you of all memory and threw you onto earth. After that I went after the next best thing… Jake Long himself. At first my towers were supposed to drain energy, but they made me weaker, copying my DNA and creating my little creatures. When I discovered I could drain the soul from people when I attempted to kill Loki, I had an advantage. I only live today because of the donations that were so nicely given to me by Jake and Loki. They are but empty shells. Just. Like. You. You are nothing, you are weak, and you are a mere failed experiment. Now you have doomed them all!" Jake grinned and blasted Chaos with a fireball.

"I've heard enough!" Jake said. "I faked it Chaos, you never had me for a second!"

"I know. But what you don't know is that I knew. And you also probably didn't know that in five minutes, my world will crash into yours, wiping every dimension out of existence! How does it feel heroes? How does it feel to have the weight of every universe on your shoulders, hoping for your victory? Huah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" From every dimension and universe heroes and villains alike looked to the sky as it transformed into a large screen, showing the battle. Whether it was Spiderman and Venom or even Mario and Bowser, they all looked to the sky and watched what was happening. "There is no hope! In five minutes every universe and creature will be obliterated as my world expands, destroying all the others in the process."

"No!" Kaje screamed. The four, now joined by Jake and Loki fired endlessly at Chaos.

"Some help that'll be. You're mine!" Chaos fired hundreds of lasers at the six, which followed them everywhere. Jake then warped behind Chaos. "I can see you…" Chaos said, an eye popping up on Chaos' scorpion-like tail.

"No you can't!" Jake blasted the eye with a large fireball, destroying it.

"AAAH!" Chaos screamed in pain. "You'll all pay for that!" Hundreds of pillars of fire chased the six around the circular room. "Bwuha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You truly are amusing… you know that?" Chaos began firing several lasers out of his eye once more. "Direct hit!" He said as he looked at the four dragons and Loki falling to the ground. Kaje revealed himself in the air and landed in front of Chaos.

"Kaje!" Jake yelled.

"Get out of here, now!" Kaje demanded. "It's over Chaos!"

"The son wants to fight the father? Ha!" Chaos exclaimed.

"I'll show you what I can do… I'll show everyone!" The dragons and Loki quickly ran outside, watching as hundreds of explosions took place within the building. "If you die here… you'll never return! I'll make sure of that personally!" Kaje jumped onto Chaos and began to glow in a black aura. "Goodbye…" Kaje said as the he, Chaos and the building was destroyed in a large explosion. Everyone looked to the sky of the Chaos Blaze, as large chunks began to fall.

"The world's collapsing! We need to get out of here!" Hannah used a teleporting spell to open up a temporary portal. Loki stayed behind.

"Like a captain and his ship, I must go down with what was once my realm…" he said. The skies of other universes returned to normal as the Chaos Blaze collapsed in on itself.

End Chapter

Check chapter selection, the epilogue should be up right… now.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue 

The five dragons returned to earth in a split second. "We made it…?" Kaelyn asked. "I can't believe that he's gone…" She said.

"A man has to do what a man has to do, I guess." Dan said. "It's been a long fight… but we've finally won. No more Huntsmaster… no more Sirus… no more Chaos."

"But that just creates more problems, Chaos' defeat. Without Chaos, order has faded out of existence, which leaves us with a bigger problem. We must somehow learn to keep balance in our universe ourselves. Whether they knew it or not, when they fought, they still provided balance." Jake explained.

"He's right." Kaelyn responded.

"We can do it," Hannah said. "I know we can."

… … … … …

Sahara Desert, Secret U.S. Military Base 

"General," A soldier said to a tall, pale-blonde haired man. He had a traditional general uniform, with a sword on his back. "They've done it. They've defeated threat number 002: Failed experiment Chaos." The general grinned.

"Excellent. With him out of the way, we can finally unleash Gamma X." The general said.

"But Gamma X is still untested! If he gets loose…" The soldier warned.

"We may eliminate threat number 001: All magical creatures. Bah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

… … … … …

"Gamma X, it's time." A scientist said. A dark figure stood up and walked out the door.

Fini 

Chaos was threat number 002? Uh oh, looks like someone's set there sights on our heroes… again. Till End Game, see you!


End file.
